In general, a cosmetic container used for mascara or lip gloss has been developed to be small in size so as to be convenient to use and carry because a small amount of mascara or lip gloss is applied at a time.
As a document of related art, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0394669 discloses a conventional cosmetic container, and FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a configuration of the conventional cosmetic container.
Herein, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cosmetic container includes: a cylindrical container main body 2 for receiving cosmetics (mascara liquid or lip gloss liquid) 6; a cap 3 detachably provided at an upper portion of the container main body so as to seal the inside of the container main body 2; a rod 4 provided at a lower portion of the cap 3, with bristles 5 at an end thereof for taking up and applying the cosmetics 6; and a blade unit 7 at an upper portion of the container main body 2 for adjusting quantity of the cosmetics 6 on the bristles 5 when the bristles are taken out of the container.
The conventional cosmetic container configured as described above is used by taking the cosmetics 6 received in the container main body 2 out of the container using the bristles 5, and then the cosmetics 6 are applied on a part of a user's body.
However, the conventional cosmetic container is problematic in that it is difficult to use up all of the cosmetics 6 received in the container main body 2 because the container main body 2 is usually formed into a cylindrical shape, thereby causing the viscous cosmetics 6 to remain on the inner wall of the container main body 2.
The conventional cosmetic container is further problematic in that undesirable substances are easily mixed with the cosmetics 6 when recharging the cosmetics in the container because the residual cosmetics 6 remaining on the inner wall of the container main body 2 are solidified due to air contact as time goes by.
The conventional cosmetic container is further problematic in that it is impossible to prevent deterioration of the cosmetics 6 because the cosmetics 6, which are deposited at the bottom of the container as time goes by, are used as they are.